Link the Babysitter
by Ability King KK
Summary: Link is asked to watch over Lucina while Marth is away. This leads to him taking her under his wing to teach her a new skill. This also leads to him having to deal with a certain young angel as well.


**I know I said the next SSB one-shot was going to be based around Shulk, but I had the idea for this one-shot since the amiibo trailer for **_**Code Name: S.T.E.A.M.**_**, which comes out tomorrow/today. I wanted to get this out ASAP because of that.**

**-:-**

Link looked between his best friend and the pouting blue-haired princess, wondering how exactly he got dragged into this.

"Okay, now run this by me again, Marth. You want me to do what?" questioned Hylian swordsman.

"There is some business I need to take care of back in Altea and I need you to look after Lucina for me while I'm gone," explained the prince.

"Lord Marth! Why do I need a babysitter? I am not a child!" demanded Lucina as she turned to her ancestor with a pouty glare.

"Lucina, you are a Newcomer to the Smash Mansion. You are not familiar to the layout and Link is one of the very few people here I trust to make sure nothing happens to you. Plus Caeda would be very upset if something were to happen to you."

"But Lord Marth!"

"No buts, Lucina," said Marth with an authoritative tone. "Link will be in charge of your wellbeing while I'm gone, so you are to listen to him until I return. Understood?"

The young princess let out a sigh. "Yes, Lord Marth."

"Good," said Marth with a nod. He then wrapped his arm around his descendant's shoulders to give a quick hug before he left. "I will be back soon."

Once Marth was out of earshot, Lucina let out a groan. "Why does he have to treat me as if I was a mere child?"

"Well you are technically his granddaughter," replied Link, earning a glare from Lucina. "So since I have been tasked to watch over you, what would you like to do?"

"I am not a child," said the girl, her glare still on the hero.

Link merely rolled his eyes. She may say she is not a child, but the way she was acting said otherwise. He tried to think of something they could do to pass the time when an idea came to mind.

"Lucina, how would you like to learn a new form of weapon training?" asked Link, knowing from Marth that Lucina enjoyed training more than anything. It had to do with her want to protect her family.

A look of curiosity came from Lucina's eyes. "What kind of training?"

Link had to hold back the grin that threatened to overcome his face. "The kind that could help fight off most of the Risen. Now follow me to the training grounds."

Wondering what Link had in mind for training, the younger sword wielder followed after the hero as he started to make his way towards the training grounds. They didn't get far though when someone started to call out to Link.

"Link!"

Turning to the source of the voice, Link and Lucina found that Pit was coming towards them.

"Is there something you need, Pit?" questioned the Hylian.

"The explanation is pinned to my toga!" exclaimed the angel child.

Link raised an eyebrow as he indeed noticed a piece of paper pinned to Pit's toga. Reaching for the paper, he unpinned it and started to read the note inside.

_Dear Link,_

_I know that this is sudden, but I was suddenly called in fro a meeting amongst the elder gods and since I don't want to leave Pit unsupervised I was hoping you could keep an eye on him until I return. I promise to make it up to you since I know Pit will be a handful._

_Thanks in advance,_

_Palutena_

Link had a blank look on his face as he reread the letter from Palutena. When did he suddenly become the local babysitter? At least watching over Lucina was a favor for his best friend, so there was actual reason to do it.

"Is something wrong, Link?" asked Pit, tilting his head to the side.

Letting out a sigh, Link turned to the little angel. "Pit, Lucina and I were heading towards the training grounds so Lucina could learn how to use a new weapon. How would you like to help with the training?"

Pit's bright blue eyes lit up even more at the thought. "Really?"

The Hylian swordsman watched as the young angel bounced up and down in excitement. Lucina raised an eyebrow in question, wondering why the angel was going to be accompanying them now. The three continued onward to the training grounds and once there, Link turned to the two children.

"Alright, the type of training we will be doing to day is…" started Link, as he pulled out his Hero's Bow. "…Archery."

Pit tilted his head in confusion while Lucina had a blank look on her face. She thought she would be learning a new sword technique.

"But Link, I already know how to use a bow!" stated Pit as he pulled out his Bow of Light.

"Which is why you'll be helping Lucina learn how to use a bow herself," explained Link as he notched an arrow and took aim. He released the string and the arrow flew through the air and hit the bullseye. He then notched another arrow, took aim, and hit the exact same spot, the second arrow piercing the first.

The two children stood in wide-eyed amazement at seeing such a feat.

"That was so cool!" exclaimed Pit as he through his arms in the air.

Lucina turned to the blond. "Why exactly are you going to teach me archery? How will this help fight the Risen?"

"With archery skills you'll be able to attack from afar; sniping them before they have a chance to react," explained Link. He then handed his Hero's Bow over to Lucina. "Now step up and take aim!"

The young blue-haired girl did as she was told and notched the arrow. She took aim and the released…only for the arrow to travel about a foot and a half. A blush of embarrassment spread across Lucina's face.

"...Whoa," was the only thing Pit could say.

"Keep in mind, Lucina, it takes time and practice to become skilled at something," explained Link. "I had you try this so I could get a grasp of how much training you would need. Now on to the next lesson."

For the rest of the day Link taught Lucina how to use a bow, with Pit occasionally giving tips since he too was skilled in archery. As the day went on, Link was surprised by easily Lucina was taking to archery. She still wasn't as skilled as himself or Pit, but she had definitely improved greatly compared to when she began.

The sun was soon starting to set and it was time to return to the Smash Mansion. The three were making their way back when Pit spoke up.

"You were great today, Lucina! I bet you'll be able to take those Risen things down with ease now."

"I wouldn't say that. I feel I still have some ways to go before I truly master the bow," replied Lucina.

"Practice everyday and you will get there, sooner than you think," said Link.

"…Do you think Lord Marth will approve of me learning this?"

Link turned to the girl with a raised brow. "Lucina, if anything I would think Marth would be proud that you are broadening your skills."

Happy to know that her grandfather would be proud, a small smile appeared on Lucina's face. She couldn't wait for the next training session tomorrow.

**FIN**

**-: -**

**In **_**Code Name: S.T.E.A.M.**_** Lucina can use a bow as well as her Falchion. She had to learn archery from somewhere.**


End file.
